twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow
Shadow is a vehicle that appears in Twisted Metal 2, Twisted Metal: Black, Twisted Metal: Small Brawl, Twisted Metal: Head-On, and Twisted Metal (2012). It is always depicted as a hearse, and is usually driven by someone of dark, vengeful, and/or gothic origin. Its Special Weapon has remained similar throughout the games it has appeared in. Twisted Metal 2 Vehicle: 1959 Cadillac Miller-Meteor Hearse / Shadow Driver: '''Mortimer '''Vehicle Type: Hearse Handling: Intermediate Armor: 2/5 Special Weapon: 4/5 *Soul Shadow: A screaming Soul Shadow that glides along the ground at a haunting speed. Pressing the firing button once releases the Soul Shadow, and pressing the button again detonates it. Do not fire this weapon while using turbo or you may fall victim to your own hellish destruction. Speed: '''3/5 '''License Plate: KREMAYTU ("Cremate you," a reference to the driver's occupation as a mortician) Twisted Metal: Black Raven stole the hearse that delivered her friend from the funeral home to the cemetery. The Special Attack gained the hearse the name "Shadow". Firing the Special Attack launches an explosive "shadow" along the ground. It mysteriously travels towards its target as if controlled by dark occult powers. With the Special Attack fired, press the Fire Weapon Button L2 a second time and it will detonate in a fiery blast. Be on the look out for a secret Special Attack that shows Raven's true powers. Vehicle: Cadillac Funeral Coach 'Shadow' Driver: Raven Vehicle Type: Hearse Control: 7/10 Speed: 6/10 Armor: 6/10 Special Weapon: 6/10 * Shadow Burst: Shadow shoots out two violet fast orbs that must be detonated in order to hit someone. * Raven Gunner: Shadow's secret Special Attack is accessed by quickly pressing ↑ three times. Raven pops up and controls a 360 degree turret, much like Outlaw's Special Attack. This attack does more damage than Outlaw's. However, it is much shorter and you cannot use missiles either. -'Radar Elements-' Name on Radar: "Shadow" Vehicle Blip Color: Purple Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Think your sister's dolls are scary? You obviously haven't seen Shadow's "scary action figure"! Once fired, it moves along the ground towards your opponent. If you want maximum damage, score a direct hit. But if you're going to miss, press the Fire Weapon button button to immediately detonate it. It won't cause as much damage, but it's better than nothing! Driver: '''Mortimer '''Vehicle Type: Cadillac Miller-Meteor Hearse/Hearse Armor: '''6/10 '''Acceleration: '''5/10 '''Top Speed: '''4/10 '''Handling: '''6/10 '''Special Weapon: '''He launches a Grim Reaper that can be detonated at will. It is slightly homing and doesn't do much damage. Twisted Metal: Head-On This time Shadow returns as Mortimer Scharf having as a wish "to go back to eternal rest". His age shows as "Long Dead". '''Vehicle: Shadow/1960 Cadillac Funeral Coach Handling: 5 Armor: 4 Special Weapon: 8 *'Soul Shadow: '''A violet projectile that explodes when triggered by pressing fire again. It's explosion can hit various enemies at the same time and can go through walls too. '''Speed: '''6 Twisted Metal: Lost Car: Shadow Driver: Raven Raven drives a haunted hearse filled with the vengeful souls of the dead that it once carried. Using her powerful voodoo dolls, she has become a hero to the people of Midtown; an urban legend who protects the innocents from the freaks and killers who roam the streets of this cursed city. Twisted Metal (2012) '''Shadow' returns in Twisted Metal (2012). ''This time, the vehicle features a black paint job with red flames. It is unlocked after beating Dollface’s fourth event. Shadow's primary special "Coffin Bomb" works in the exact same fashion to the previous special's, press R2 (default) to fire and press it again to detonate an area-of-effect attack, the longer the casket travels, the more damage it will inflict. The "Coffin Bomb" can also be fired directly into enemies and will inflict maximum damage when a successful direct hit is landed. The secondary special, the "Remote Coffin Bomb" works very simliarly to the Remote Bomb, which can be dropped in the enviroment and cooked. Cook the bomb long enough to inflict major damage. '''Vehicle:' 1960 Edsel Villager Vehicle Type: Hearse Speed: 2/5 (80/130 mph) Armor: 3/5 (230 Points) Special Weapons: '''2/5 * Death Coffin, Reticle Death Coffin '''License Plate: CORONER (Coroner) Trivia *Shadow's vehicle and special attack virtually stay the same in all the games it was in. *With the exception of Small Brawl, Mortimer is always accompanied by a raven, which is, incidentally, the name of the driver in Black. *In every game Shadow appears in, Shadow has always has a gothic appearance, most notably in TM: B. **However in Small Brawl, the driver is portrayed as a nerdy boy, although in his profile screen, he appears very strange-looking, and is very asocial. *Shadow's hearse (Mostly from TM2) is currently the longest of all the cars in Twisted Metal. However, several trucks and other vehicle types are larger (Most notably Juggernaut). *In every game, Shadow's motive has been revenge. **Although in Head-On, Calypso suggested revenge for the teens who woke Mortimer up, but Mortimer declined the offer. *Shadow is one of the two recurring vehicles whose drivers get what they want in every game Shadow appeared in, without being tricked by Calypso nor have any of the wishes backfired. The other is Crimson Fury. *Shadow, along with Axel, ATV, Cousin Eddy and Tower Tooth, have 2 specials (prior to TM (2012)), while everyone else only has one. *A Beta picture depicts Shadow in Twisted Metal (2012) shows it's classic purple and black design. This can be repainted in the Paint Shop if the player so chooses. Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Black Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Vehicles Category:Unlockable Vehicles